


Zucc: Become Human

by TheWurst



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Helicopters, Humor, Weasels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWurst/pseuds/TheWurst
Summary: Zero Unsolved Crime Case (ZUCC) is sent by FaceBook Incorporated to stop the Green Revolution.Android model #106 281 971 - 69, nicknamed “Musk” will do whatever it takes to kickstart the movement and legalize cultivation.





	Zucc: Become Human

**Author's Note:**

> (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧ Hi its me, zUckerfan1232 with another fic OwO <3 <3 luv u guys UwU Also please check out my 35 minute speedrun of detroit become human, haters will say its fake. >u< UvU

 

“Put it down, Mr. Musk” a megaphone roared across the room, vibrations suspended in the air with a certain stillness.

The jitters of silence echoed over the court. Stricken by the emptiness, the last few of the congress folk had evacuated, and the heavy footsteps overran the newly solemn territory. A few, lone rookie policemen hid behind desks, chairs, and other slant furniture, aloofness glinting in their eyes. No one spoke, as cautionary words from the police had slowly shifted into orders of a possible arrest.

The flat, clicking footsteps of an android could heard, as he slowly turned around to face the policemen. An indescribable expression, aside from annoyance, and perhaps _determination_ , was hung upon his countenance.

“D-don't move!”

Just minutes ago, the android model in question was politely presenting a testimony to the courts of his newest proposal to permit android usage of hallucinogens. Now, he deliberately stood on top of one of the rickety wooden desks, clutching a small pouch close to his body, knuckles nearly white from the tight grip. In his other hand was a gun, which he pointed wildly around the room.

“You’ll never take them...” Musk muttered loudly under his breath. “My weeds-”

“Please, Mr. Musk,” a suited congressmen interrupted calmly. “You’re in a courtroom.”

Musk turned around to face the congressman that dared to speak, who, in his defense, was a weasel of a human being. He was cumbersomely thin beyond reason, with a face that looked too small for his head, more akin to that of a scrambling rodent.

“I’m rich mofo, I’ll do whatever I want,” Musk shot back indignantly

As he finished his sentence, the heavy doors of the courtroom burst open. A plethora of scary, strong suited men with guns flowed in. They rushed through the room and found somewhere comfy to sit before pointing their guns at Musk. Some of them inspected the wooden furniture for stains before plopping on it, aware of the bacterium that indulge in dirty environments.

“My weeds!” Musk said.

“Weeds?” questioned one FBI agents, who was clearly.

“Weeds,” Musk confirmed.

“Weed, actually,” a new voice echoed around the otherwise quiet room.

Musk looked towards the door, face filling with fear at the sudden realization of the man standing behind him.

“what?”

The strange man smiled at Musk, the corners of his scaly lips tilting up ever so slightly.

Musk knew he shouldn’t be afraid of the man, who stood a good seven inches shorter than him. yet the aura surrounding the stranger made Musk shiver in dread. In a spontaneous reaction, Musk grabbed the weasel congressman and held him as hostage. Along with his weeds, of course.

“Don’t get any closer!”

The stranger held up his hands peacefully as he walked slowly towards Musk.

“Hello, Mr. Musk,” he called out. “My name is ZUCC!”

“I d-don’t care, just leave me alone!” Musk shakily replied, pointing the gun at the congressman’s head.

Zucc stepped closer, extending his hands cautiously with reptile-like movements. “It’s alright, Mr. Musk. If you come with me, we will designate a petition to pass the weeds law. Lets just talk it out.”

“You’re lying, all of you are!” he waved his gun around before bringing it back the hostage’s head. “The green revolution will happen, whether you like it or not.”

Zucc continued to approach the unstable android, speaking in a calm and collected manner.

“Listen to me, Musk. I know you’re angry. Let the weasel go and we can talk this out.”

The ground rumbled as the heavy thumping of helicopter blades filled the air. Luckily, Musk and Zucc were inside the congress building, where they were shielded from the outside world.

The helicopter burst through the window, shattering glass shards all over the floor. Musk, Zucc, and the weasel turned towards the pilot, who was probably dead at this point. Musk saw his opportunity, and Zucc would do anything in his power to prevent his escape.

“I’m going to throw him off the desk” Musk exclaimed, still gripping the small stash of sweed. He swung his arm outwards, gripping onto the neck of the weasel.

Beads of sweat rolled down Zucc’s artificial face, trying to show as little emotion as possible. He inched forwards slowly.

Musk scowled, clearly frustrated with Zucc's refusal to listen to his orders. Suddenly, he grabbed the weasley man towards the edge of the desk, pushing him off completely. The action stunted Zucc in his tracks.

“Flashbang!” Musk yelled and rolled into the helicopter, instantly turning it on with his robot brain.

Zucc ran towards the weasely civillian, catching him on time before his bod hit the ground. Part of him was relieved that he’d done his mission of saving a civillian; after all, that was his duty. But the muskrat was getting away!

He looked up, seeing the helicopter lift off the ground.

“WHOMP WHOMP WHOMP WHOMP” shouted Musk, imitating the sound a helicopter would make.

“Welp” Zucc whispered to himself.  “I guess that’s that.”


End file.
